


When we suffered a lot in a sofa bed

by Moristerieuse



Category: TQLF, Tant qu'il le faudra
Genre: Anal Plug, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moristerieuse/pseuds/Moristerieuse
Summary: Galahad pourrait endurer cela. Ça allait être laborieux. Et possiblement douloureux. Mais il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait passer un weekend dans une maison de campagne vétuste avec les amis de son mec dont la moitié ne l'appréciait même pas. Après tout, ce n'était que 48h de souffrance, qu'était-ce comparé à la passion du Christ?(Pardonnez mon résumé craquage complet, je suis nul à cet excercice du coup je fais des blagues douteuses)





	When we suffered a lot in a sofa bed

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l’univers de cette fic viennent de Tant qu’il le faudra, un roman feuilleton posté sur Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/157446281-tant-qu%27il-le-faudra) par MxCordelia dont je vous recommande chaudement la lecture ! :)
> 
> L’évolution des personnages dans cette histoire correspond à l’après chapitre 57. Elle ne peut s’intégrer dans la temporalité de TQLF mais pourrait exister dans un univers où le temps peut se distorde et rajouter des weekends dans un mois. 
> 
> CW : Araignée (petite description), sexe (il est entre astérisques aussi si tu ne veux pas lire, tu peux l’éviter et il y a des détails sur le contenu dans les tags !)

– Galahad –

Mes doigts pianotent sur le volant de mon Aston Martin, je suis stressé. Généralement conduire me détend surtout avec cette voiture qui est particulièrement fluide et confortable. Seulement, dans la situation actuelle cela ne suffit pas. Je jette un bref coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur, Sen s’est endormi-e, ou bien iel ferme juste les yeux, Min Jae m’a expliqué qu’iel avait souvent besoin de se reposer. Une histoire de cuillères, je suis pas certain d’avoir tout compris mais je l’ai gardé dans un coin de ma tête pour pouvoir aller faire mes recherches plus tard. Avec ses amis, j’ai souvent l’impression de ne pas avoir le droit à l’erreur. Parce que des erreurs, j’en ai trop fait. Je ne vais pas le nier. J’ai conscience d’avoir merdé mais j’essaye vraiment de m’améliorer et c’est pesant parfois, souvent même, ce sentiment d’avoir utilisé tous ses jokers. Min Jae a déjà essayé de me rassurer, mais j’avoue n’être pas vraiment convaincu. Il n’y a qu’à voir comment Harry s’amuse à bondir sur chaque occasion de se foutre de ma gueule. Certes, c’est Harry. Mais… Je n’arrive jamais à me détendre vraiment, même avec les autres. Alors évidemment, j’étais pas franchement jouasse à l’idée de ce weekend à la campagne en compagnie de la plupart des membres d’HoMag.

Enfin, je dois bien avouer qu’une part de moi a été touchée d’être invité. Pour une fois, ce n’est même pas Min Jae qui l’a suggéré. D’après lui, c’est Jade. Et je la soupçonne de vouloir m’aider à m’intégrer davantage. Depuis la conversation qu’on a eue l’autre fois, elle est un peu plus avenante avec moi. Quand j’y repense, je suis à la fois soulagé d’avoir enfin pu en parler à quelqu’un et embêté de n’avoir toujours pas réussi à le faire avec Min Jae. Est-ce qu’il serait fâché de savoir que j’en ai parlé à Jade, du bout des lèvres certes mais quand même alors que je refuse toujours de le faire avec lui ? J’imagine que non, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de m’en vouloir. Je voudrais que ça soit plus simple. Je voudrais pouvoir briser ce blocage dans ma mâchoire quand j’essaye de me lancer. C’est frustrant. J’ai l’impression d’être sans cesse englué dans des secrets. Des non-dits. Parfois, ça me met en colère. Vraiment, en colère. J’en envie de tout envoyer valser. De casser la vaisselle, les vitres, les meubles. Mais évidemment je n’en fais rien. Je prends plutôt un bain, avec des bulles (pas de la mousse, des vraies bulles de jacuzzi) et j’essaye de noyer ma colère dedans. Ou bien je vais courir. Bref, je me contrôle. Ça serait dangereux de laisser toutes ces émotions sortir. Alors j’enfouis.

Une main s’aventure sur ma cuisse, la tension dans mes épaules se détend légèrement.

— Ça va mon cœur ?

Je tourne brièvement la tête pour regarder Min Jae. Il a l’air inquiet. Je regarde le compteur et constate avec soulagement que je n’ai pas dépassé la vitesse maximum autorisée. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’effrayer Jade une seconde fois. Ni de mal commencer ce weekend. Je souris.

— Ça va.

Sa main tapote ma cuisse, puis il la retire. Il est mignon. Ça me touche toujours qu’il remarque si facilement quand un truc cloche. Même si parfois, c’est un peu embêtant. Spécialement quand je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. Mais il respecte toujours ça. 

— D’après le GPS on est bientôt arrivés, j’ajoute pour prévenir les autres.

— Cool, j’ai hâte de me dégourdir les jambes, déclare Jade.

J’ai dû faire une tête bizarre car elle complète.

— Relax Jean Michel valide, c’était une blague.

Sen pouffe à l’arrière.

— Elle était vraiment bonne.

— Je sais, lance Jade fièrement.

Je ne prends pas le risque de répondre et me contente de parcourir les derniers kilomètres. La maison qu’on a louée devait rentrer dans les petits budgets des autres, aussi elle est vraiment dans un coin paumé. D’ailleurs, d’après Min Jae ça a été une grosse galère pour en trouver une qui soit accessible. Il y avait toujours un truc qui n’allait pas : marches à l’entrée, pas de toilettes adaptées, et surement d’autres trucs que j’ai oubliés. Bon, celle-ci a quand même un étage mais elle a l’avantage d’avoir une chambre au rez-de-chaussée et un grand salon. Je n’ai pas participé aux recherches, car il semblerait que mes goûts soient trop « sophistiqués ». Je crois que c’est une manière polie de dire que j’allais les agacer. Cela dit, j’espère que la maison est tout de même un minimum confortable. Min Jae m’a assuré que oui et qu’on allait passer un bon moment. Je souhaite qu’il ait raison. Sachant qu’Harry sera présent, je me permets cependant de douter.

Je me gare sur la place devant la maison et jette un coup d’œil à ma montre.

— Les autres arrivent bientôt. Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que j’aille les chercher à la gare maintenant.

— Ça marche mon cœur, tu prends Romane, Prudy et Gwen d’abord et puis je viendrais avec toi pour récupérer Léo et Harry ? 

Je hoche la tête.

— Tu peux prendre mon sac ?

— Tu veux dire ta valise pour un mois ? Interroge-t-il en battant des cils.

Je ne peux retenir une moue.

— Je préfère être prévoyant.

Visiblement, ça fait beaucoup rire Min Jae. Pourtant il sait bien que je dois prendre mes affaires de sport pour pouvoir m’entrainer même si nous sommes en weekend. Normalement, mon vendredi soir est réservé aux entrainements, je vais décaler un peu étant donné que j’ai fait pas mal de route aujourd’hui. Mais pas question de rester à me tourner les pouces. En plus ça me fera une excuse en or pour esquiver les autres si je me sens pas à l’aise.

Toujours en riant, il accède à ma requête. Il sort les affaires du coffre et me fait un petit geste de la main en me souhaitant bonne route.

La gare la plus proche n’est qu’à un petit quart d’heure de voiture et l’avantage de la campagne c’est que je n’ai aucune difficulté à trouver une place. Je ne peux pas leur retirer ça. Mais personnellement j’aurais vraiment du mal à y vivre. La nature c’est bien mais comment font-ils s’ils veulent aller à l’Opéra ?

Je me dirige vers le quai avec une pointe d’appréhension. Heureusement que Romane sera là. Avec un peu de chance, Harry va se contenter de m’ignorer.

A peine arrivé, j’entends mon nom crié à l’autre bout.

— Galahad !!! On est là !!! S’époumone Gwen.

Ce dont je me serais très bien rendu compte si elle m’avait laissé trente secondes pour lever la tête. Maintenant, le regard de tous les passants est planté sur nous. Enfin, tous, ils sont une dizaine mais c’est déjà amplement suffisant. Je soupire intérieurement mais plaque un sourire sur mon visage. Pas question de commencer à plomber l’ambiance.

— Merci de venir nous chercher, déclare Prudence une fois que j’arrive à leur hauteur.

Elle porte une très jolie robe violet foncé qui met bien en valeur ses cheveux roux. C’est mignon car les couleurs que portent Gwen (beaucoup, comme souvent) se marient bien avec sa tenue. On pourrait croire que c’est fait exprès.

Harry s’apprête à dire quelque chose mais Léo lui met un léger coup de coude et bien qu’il lui jette un regard scandalisé, il se ravise. Tant mieux. Moins j’entends sa voix, mieux je me porte.

— C’est rien, dis-je. Vous avez besoin d’aide pour porter quelque chose ?

— Ca va pour moi, réponds Romane.

Les autres se débrouillent seules également. Je remarque que leurs sacs sont plutôt petits d’ailleurs. Pourtant à cette époque de l’année le temps est très imprévisible, il vaut mieux avoir un large panel de tenues sous la main. Mais bon. Je les accompagne à la voiture et les laisse s’installer.

— Ça a été le trajet ?

— A part le fait que Léo a ronflé si fort que tout le wagon nous jetait des regards incendiaires, oui. Rigole Gwen.

— C’est vrai que c’était gênant, ajoute Prudence.

— Mais un peu drôle quand même, me sourit Romane.

Elle s’est installée à côté de moi et j’avoue que sa présence est rassurante. Mine de rien, elle me manque depuis qu’elle a emménagé dans son propre appartement. J’aimais bien nos petites discussions impromptues. J’aimais bien qu’on passe du temps à s’émerveiller sur George. Même si cela rendait l’intimité avec Min-Jae relativement…. Compliquée, j’ai apprécié le temps qu’elle a passé chez nous. Romane est quelqu’un de reposant.

Le trajet se passe sans encombre, tout comme le suivant. Ce qui est plus surprenant connaissant la personne désagréable qui est montée à l’arrière mais je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. D’ailleurs, j’ai pu constater qu’être avec Léo le rend étonnamment niais. Dans d’autres circonstances, j’aurais pu trouver ça drôle.

Malheureusement, à peine arrivé dans le salon, les problèmes commencent (et je ne dirai pas que je l’avais anticipé mais : je l’avais anticipé).

— Bon, déclare Jade d’une façon solennelle. Maintenant que vous êtes toustes là, je vous annonce qu’on a un souci.

— Quel genre de souci ? Demande Léo. 

Jade, qui décidemment a le goût de la mise en scène, laisse un silence.

— Bon accouche ! Râle Harry comme à son habitude.

Il se fait dévisager par Jade qui prolonge ostensiblement son blanc pour l’emmerder. Harry lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras. Quel impatient.

— Celle du bas n’est pas accessible ? Grimace Léo.

— Ah si, aucun problème pour moi, le rassure Jade.

Mais avant qu’elle puisse continuer, c’est Gwen, visiblement sur le point d’imploser qui prend la parole.

— Il a une chambre en moins que ce qui était prévu !

— Quoi ?!

Doucement, Léo pose sa main sur l’épaule d’Harry, surement pour le calmer. Etant donné son expression, cela ne semble fonctionner qu’à moitié.

— C’est pas vraiment qu’il manque une chambre c’est plutôt qu’elle est pas comme on s’y attendait, précise Sen.

Je commence à en avoir marre qu’ils parlent par énigmes. Est-ce que quelqu’un va finir par nous expliquer ce qui cloche exactement ?

— Ouais, enchaine Gwen. Disons qu’elle est dans la cabane au fond du jardin quoi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Comment ça dans la cabane ?

— Les proprios ont visiblement aménagé la remise en chambre. Franchement elle est pas si mal, y’a de quoi dormir et tout. C’est juste que bon, les toilettes sont dans la maison. Et qu’il doit surement y faire plus froid, explique Romane.

— Si elle te semble si accueillante cette « chambre », pourquoi t’y dormirais pas Romane ? Raille Harry. Ah mais non, toi tu risques rien car tu dors avec Jade !

— Oui, et Sen dans la petite chambre avec un lit simple comme convenu, complète Jade. Elle nous fait un grand sourire puis enchaine. On a donc pensé que les trois couples que voici (elle désigne alternativement, Gwen et Prudence, qui n’a pas l’air très sereine, Léo et Harry puis Min Jae et moi), allaient tirer à la courte paille, enfin à une version revisitée de la courte paille, à savoir des bouts de papiers avec un cœur coloré, pour savoir qui dort dans la cabane !

C’est un cauchemar. Malheureusement elle continue.

— Du coup, désignez un membre de votre équipe. S’iel tombe sur le papier avec un cœur vous gagnez le droit d’aller dormir dans la cabane. Yaay !

— J’ai jamais été aussi heureuxe d’être seul-e ! Affirme Sen.

— Bon, j’vais le faire, déclare Harry.

— Non chéri, je t’aime hein mais ya trop de mauvaises ondes qui émanent de ton corps là. J’préfère le tenter.

— Sache que si tu échoues, tu vas y dormir tout seul dans la cabane.

— Je te remercie pour ta confiance.

— Bon, c’est moi qui pioche pour notre équipe, déclare Gwen. Même si franchement, vous pourriez être galants et nous laisser d’office dormir dans la maison.

— J’croyais que la galanterie c’était un concept sexiste ? remarque Min Jae avec un petit sourire narquois.

— Ça l’est mais dans l’état actuel des choses, je préférais tenter le tout pour le tout.

Gwen n’a pas l’air amusé pour autant mais Min-Jae ne semble pas s’en rendre compte et rit puis se penche à mon oreille.

— Je pense que tu devrais le faire.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que si je pioche le mauvais papier, tu vas m’en vouloir alors que si c’est toi qui le pioche, tu ne pourras t’en vouloir qu’à toi-même. Futé n’est-ce pas ? chuchote-il avec un sourire.

Je l’aime mais franchement parfois il me fatigue. Malgré tout, je me résigne à accepter mon sort. Ce n’est qu’un papier sur trois, avec un peu de chance…

— Allez, piochez ! Déclare Jade en ouvrant sa main, dévoilant trois petits papiers blancs. Et attendez mon signal pour dévoiler votre sort.

— Je trouve que cette histoire t’amuse un peu trop, bougonne Harry.

— Elle m’amuse grandement, j’ai hâte de voir vos têtes déconfites ou remplies de joie.

Je m’avance pour prendre un des papiers. Jade me regarde intensément.

— Es-tu sûr de toi Galahad ?

En guise de réponse, je hausse les épaules. Je veux juste que tout ça se finisse.

— A trois ! Un…. Deux…. Trois !! Clame-t-elle gaiment.

Je ne réfléchis pas et déplie le petit papier. Un petit cœur bleu m’y nargue. Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre, espérant que ma vision me joue des tours. Pourtant, les exclamations de joie autour de moi ne trompent pas.

— Prudy !!! J’ai sauvé nos nuits ! Vient embrasser ton héroïne !

— Une chose à dire à ton chéri victorieux ? Demande Léo à Harry.

— Ouais ça va t'es pas trop inutile j’veux bien te garder comme mec, lui répond le concerné. Spécialement quand ta victoire va faire dormir Ravel dans des conditions « déplorables ».

Il tente un accent qui, j’imagine, doit être compris comme celui de quelqu’un « riche de droite ». Je serre les dents. C’est même pas original.

— Alors Ravel, continue-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Ça fait quoi de devoir faire un Koh Lanta surprise ?

— Harry, sois sympa, le tempère Min-Jae. On est là pour passer un bon moment.

— Tu gâches mon fun, tu sais ?

— Je sais. Mais tu m’aimes quand même.

Sur ces mots, Min Jae lui ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui énerve Harry qui, au moins, se désinté-resse de moi.

— Ça va aller Galahad ?

Je sursaute. Je n’avais pas entendu Romane arriver. A sa vue, je me détends un peu. Je tente une réponse évasive.

— Oui, je me lèverais tôt.

Elle fait une mine contrite.

— Je t’aurais bien laissé mon lit dans la chambre avec Jade… 

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, mais je comprends. Si elle me laisse son lit, elle devrait dormir dans le même que Min Jae, ce qui franchement, ne me dérange pas si cela me permet de dormir dans des conditions décentes mais cela ne la met clairement pas à l’aise. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle est vraiment mignonne à se soucier des autres.

Le reste de la soirée passe rapidement. On partage un repas pour le moins éclectique avec un mélange de ce que chacun a ramené. Des chips, des crudités, du pain, du fromage, des tartinades, et un gâteau végane que Gwen a fait. Je suis fatigué et je n’ai pas vraiment faim mais je n’ai pas hâte du moment où je vais devoir quitter le confort du salon. Et pourtant, le dit confort est tout relatif. Et il est décoré d’une façon très particulière. Mais je serai partant pour rester m’y bruler la rétine plutôt que d’aller dans la remise au fond du jardin. La. Remise. Je ne m’y fais pas. Vraiment. J’ai clairement envisagé de dormir sur un des canapés mais aucun n’est assez grand pour que je puisse m’allonger dessus convenablement.

Min Jae finit par se lever.

— Bon, moi je vais aller me brosser les dents et me coucher, je commence à fatiguer, annonce-t-il en s’étirant.

— Je pense qu’on est un peu tous dans le même cas, déclare Jade.

— Pense bien à pisser avant de te retirer dans ta suite Ravel !

Je soupire. Un tas de répliques cinglantes me viennent en tête, mais je n’ai pas envie de me fatiguer avec une altercation. Et encore moins de lui donner du grain à moudre. Je le juge donc du regard sans lui faire le plaisir de répondre quoi que ce soit. En plus, j’ai autre chose à penser que ses provocations lassantes. Je n’ai pas voulu aller voir l’état de la fameuse remise au moment de l’attribution des chambres, je n’avais aucune envie que ma réaction soit observée sous toutes les coutures par les autres ni d’entendre des moqueries. Cela dit, je dois bien avouer que je stresse. Je sais d’ores et déjà que je vais passer une nuit cauchemardesque mais je sous-estime surement encore à quel point.

Dans mes pensées, je me brosse les dents dans la salle de bain du bas. J’entends les autres qui s’agitent, montent leurs affaires à l’étage, discutent gaiment. Je n’ai qu’une envie, prendre ma voiture et rentrer à Cachan. Evidemment, je ne peux pas, les autres dépendent de moi. L’idée de laisser Harry à son sort est séduisante mais Min-Jae ne laissera pas ça arriver.

— Tu t’pousses un peu pour me faire de la place ? m’enjoins Jade.

Je me décale pour lui laisser de l’espace autour du lavabo. Je me sens à l’étroit de devoir partager l’espace avec quelqu’un mais le fait que cela soit Jade rend l’expérience moins désagréable qu’elle n’aurait pu l’être. D’ailleurs, je remarque qu’elle me fixe. Je l’interroge du regard et elle prend la parole.

— Ca va bien se passer Galahad.

Je ne sais pas bien quoi répondre à ça. Je sais que non. Je sais que c’est sa façon de dédramatiser mais ça ne change rien au fait que ça va être pénible. Je grimace et ça la fait rire.

— Bon ok, ça va être compliqué pour toi, mais c’est aussi l’occasion d’apprendre à mieux connaitre les autres ! Et Romane est vraiment contente que tu sois là. Moi aussi d’ailleurs.

Je lui souris.

— Merci.

Elle me fait une petite tape amicale sur le bras avant de retourner à ses occupations. Je termine de me brosser les dents puis je quitte la pièce.  
Je cherche ma valise et mon sac du regard dans l’entrée mais je ne les vois pas.

— J’ai emmené tes affaires dans notre chambre, m’explique Min-Jae.

Il m’observe un moment et puis reprend la parole.

— Allez, vient ! C’est pas si catastrophique que ça tu vas voir. Et puis j’ai eu une idée.

Je me méfie de ses idées mais je le suis néanmoins en l’observant du coin de l’œil. Il a son air malicieux. Il est beau. Sa main se glisse dans la mienne et mon appréhension s’évapore quelques secondes, le temps de traverser le jardin. Pour revenir brutalement lorsqu’il ouvre la porte et que je découvre enfin l’intérieur de la pièce.

La décoration n’est vraiment pas de meilleur gout que dans le reste de la maison, mais passons, ce n’est pas comme si cela me surprenait. Ce qui me choque c’est le lit. Et le fait que ce n’est justement pas un lit mais un canapé lit. Je vais devoir dormir sur un vulgaire canapé lit ! Et pas un confortable, je n’ai même pas besoin de m’assoir dessus pour l’anticiper. Il suinte le matelas trop mou et la poussière. A tous les coups je vais me bloquer le dos et ne pas pouvoir m’entrainer pendant plusieurs semaines.  
Mon regard parcoure la pièce dans un vain espoir d’y trouver quelque chose de rassurant mais le tableau ne fait que s’empirer. Il fait froid. Le tapis est tâché, il n’y a pas de rideaux et les volets laisseront clairement passer de la lumière. Heureusement que j’ai pensé à amener mon cache-yeux. Et, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Un seau ?! Mais jamais au grand JAMAIS je ne fais quoi que ce soit dans ce seau. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir. Pourquoi ? Plus jamais je n’écoute Min-Jae. J’abrège mes souffrances et arrête d’observer cette pièce pour me concentrer sur les affaires dont j’ai besoin dans ma valise.

— Mon cœur, je rêve où t’as ramené des draps ? demande Min Jae en m’arrachant à mes pensées.

— Bien sûr que j’ai ramené des draps. J’allais pas dormir dans des draps de mauvaise qualité, ça me gratte. Heureusement que j’en ai ramené d’ailleurs. Heureusement.

Je le regarde malgré moi avec les sourcils froncés. Je suis tendu. Il a de nouveau ce sourire espiègle.

— Je t’ai dit que j’avais un plan.

— Un plan pour quoi ?

— Un plan pour que tu passes un bon moment.

— Je veux pas te vexer mais premièrement après cette histoire de lubrifiant à Venise, je me méfie de tes plans, et secondement je ne vois pas comment passer un bon moment dans ces conditions.

Il bat des cils innocemment.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je m’approche du canapé pour le transformer en lit et il vient spontanément à côté de moi pour m’aider. Un sourcil haussé, je le dévisage avec scepticisme.

— Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Parce que moi je m’en rappelle très bien du moment où t’as dû laisser ta collection de lubrifiants à la sécurité car t’avais oublié qu’on ne pouvait embarquer qu’avec 100mL.

— Ca me dit toujours rien, tu dois te tromper mon cœur, c’est vraiment pas mon style.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais je dois bien avouer qu’il me fait sourire avec ses âneries.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, je marmonne en défaisant les draps.

Min Jae, lui, sort les oreillers du placard et entreprend de changer leurs taies.

— Du coup, tu veux pas connaître mon plan ?

— Au point où j’en suis…

Il se rapproche de moi et se penche à mon oreille.

— Et bien, je pense que tu mérites bien une punition, chuchote-t-il.

*

Son souffle contre ma peau me fait frissonner. Je vois très bien à quel genre de punition il fait référence. Mais je suis curieux de connaitre l’excuse qu’il va avancer. Tout en continuant ma tâche, je réponds.

— Et pour quelle raison ?

— Pour avoir pioché le mauvais papier.

Indigné, je fais volte-face. C’est bas ! Cependant, je comprends à son sourire satisfait qu’il avait tout prévu. Au moment du tirage au sort, il avait déjà réfléchi à une solution si on devait se retrouver dans cette situation. Il est futé. Bien que les circonstances soient désastreuses, j’avoue que je trouve ça sexy.

— Attend que j’aie changé les draps, je demande en pliant ceux de la maison.

Je les dépose dans un coin et commence placer le draps housse que j’ai ramené. Il est fait de lin bleu cobalt. Je m’apprête à placer le quatrième coin sur le matelas quand je sens une présence chaude dans mon dos. Min jae m’embrasse le cou. 

— Tu penses être en position de décider ? 

Je me fige, j’ai le cœur qui s’accélère. Il a sa voix grave. Sa voix ferme de nos jeux où il commande. Je me mords la lèvre. Sa main trouve ma hanche et la presse délibérément. Je gémis. En quelques secondes, j’oublie la pièce dans laquelle on se trouve, les conditions dans lesquelles je vais devoir dormir. Tout ce qui compte, c’est cette voix. La voix de Min-Jae. 

— Limites et safeword habituels ? Vérifie-t-il.

J’hoche la tête. Je peux sans peine deviner son sourire satisfait même si je le vois pas. Je le connais par cœur. Et pourtant, voir ses expressions, l’entendre ordonner, me soumettre me fait toujours autant d’effet. 

— Bien, déclare-t-il. Alors tu vas venir par là. 

Il me tire par le col sans prévenir, je manque de perdre l’équilibre mais me retrouve rapidement plaqué contre le mur. Ce n’est pas confortable. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d’accroché derrière moi. Min Jae me saisit par le menton et le relève vers lui.

— Regarde-moi. 

Je m’exécute. Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. Ils sont sombres mais malicieux. Et ils ont ces petits plis sur le côté qui me rende dingue. Doucement, sa main place mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles pour dégager mon visage. Il sourit. Il est beau putain. J’ai envie de l’embrasser. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur et assouvir ce besoin. Il se recule et agite son index de droite à gauche.

— Tutututut. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche. Il faut demander. Qu’est-ce que tu veux Galahad ?

Je fais la moue.

— Tu le sais très bien.

Son sourire s’agrandit. Il se penche vers moi, dépose ses lèvres sur mon front pour l’embrasser puis se dirige vers mon oreille. Il y déclare.

— Pas de demande, pas de résultat. 

Puis, mords mon lobe. Je gémis. Mes jambes flageolent. Je me raccroche au mur. Il connait trop bien mes points faibles. Mon bas ventre fait des vagues, instinctivement ma main cherche son bras pour m’y tenir. Il me laisse faire. Son corps est stable. Il est rassurant. Je l’aime tellement. 

— Embrasse-moi, je murmure. 

— C’est pas comme ça qu’on demande. 

Je me corrige.

— Peux-tu m’embrasser, s’il te plait ?

— Je préfère. 

Sur ces paroles, il transforme en néant la distance entre nos deux bouches. Je sens enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont étonnamment fraiches, c’est agréable. Le contraste avec sa langue est désarçonnant. Il a le gout de la chlorophylle. Je souris dans notre baiser. Mes bras se placent autour de son cou, je m’y raccroche comme si c’était la seule chose qui existait. J’approfondis notre échange, je le savoure, je me perds dedans. Malheureusement, il s’écarte. Un hoquet de frustration m’échappe. Il rit. 

— Doucement mon cœur, je crois que tu oublies que c’est censé être une punition.

Il se recule un peu comme pour mieux observer un tableau et fait mine de réfléchir. Je reste immobile partagé entre mon envie d’obéir et celle de réclamer davantage. J’aurais aimé l’embrasser tellement plus longtemps. 

— Enlève ton pantalon. 

J’obéis sans trop réfléchir. Je fais glisser le tissu rigide contre mes cuisses. Puis le plie sommairement avant d’enlever mes chaussettes. J’entends Min Jae soupirer, je sais qu’il est plus du genre à jeter les habits partout mais après ça fait des plis. Je n’aime pas ça. Et ça ne prend que quelques secondes de plus. Une fois ma tâche terminée, je le regarde d’un air interrogatif. 

— Bien, me félicite-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. 

Ses deux mains se placent sur mes fesses. Il rapproche nos deux corps, les colle fermement. Je soupire de contentement d’avoir son torse contre le mien. C’est un endroit où je me sens tellement bien. En sécurité. Il glisse ses mains dans mon boxer et je ne bronche pas. La pulpe de ses doigts s’enfonce dans ma chair. C’est délicieux. Sa bouche trace un chemin de baisers contre ma peau. D’abord sur ma mâchoire, puis dans mon cou, sur mon épaule à travers le tissu de mon haut. Ca me donne très envie de m’en débarrasser. Il y a toujours trop de vêtements entre nous. Comme je n’ai pas reçu de directives par rapport à ça, je me rabats sur une offensive. Cette fois, ce sont mes mains qui se glissent sous le pull vert de Min Jae. D’un petit mouvement, je lui indique que j’aimerais l’enlever, comme une question. Il ne dit rien alors je continue mon geste et le fait passer par-dessus sa tête. J’essaye de viser vers le siège pour le lancer, le vêtement atterrit lamentablement au sol. Je grogne mais Min Jae me fait taire d’un baiser enflammé. Je trouve qu’il y a encore trop de tissus entre nous. J’ai envie de tout envoyer valser. Je réponds au baiser avec vigueur. Profitant de la sensation de ses mains qui parcourent mon corps tantôt en douces caresses, tantôt en contacts plus fermes, plus douloureux. Je les apprécie tous. Son tee-shirt atterrit bien vite sur le sol aussi. Je teste finalement d’enlever ma chemise mais il retient mes mains lorsque j’amorce le geste. Ses doigts filent en dessous pour pincer un de mes tétons. Mes orteils se crispent sous la sensation aigue que cela me procure. Je gémis. 

— Pas si vite.

Les mains encore accrochées sur mon vêtement, je le regarde. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu’il trame. Dans ces moments j’aime me laisser guider. Sagement, je lâche le tissu lorsqu’il m’indique de le faire. Je ferme même les yeux. Les ressentis sont différents. J’adore ça. Je frissonne lorsque je sens ses doigts faire glisser mon boxer vers le sol. Avec délicatesse, je lève mes pieds l’un après l’autre pour qu’on s’en débarrasse totalement. Il tapote sur la peau de ma cuisse. Puis la pince. Je me mords la lèvre pour étouffer un petit cri. J’ai chaud. Mon souffle est plus court et je suis clairement excité. Mon esprit commence à devenir un peu brumeux. J’aime cet état. J’aime me perdre dans le désir. 

— Garde les yeux fermés et ne bouge pas, exige Min Jae.

Evidemment, ça me donne envie de les ouvrir. Spécialement quand je le sens s’éloigner. Mes joues rougissent. C’est toujours très perturbant de ne pas savoir s’il me regarde ou pas ni ce qu’il est en train de faire. Je l’entends fouiller dans son sac. Est-ce qu’il met volontairement du temps ? Je ne résiste pas à l’envie de me caresser un peu. Aaah c’est bon. 

— Décidemment, tu n’es pas très sage mon cœur. 

Je sursaute. Je ne l’ai pas entendu arriver ! A tous les coups, il a fait exprès de marcher discrètement. Je me concentre pour garder mes yeux fermés. Son ton est réprobateur mais je sens la pointe d’amusement qui signifie qu’il prend son pied lui aussi. Le fait de le savoir proche sans qu’il me touche me donne l’impression que ma peau est cent fois plus sensible. Elle est en alerte d’un contact qui, lorsqu’il arrive, me fait tressauter. Min-Jae me prend par le poignet. 

— Viens par là. 

Il me guide et m’invite à s’assoir sur lui. Je constate alors qu’il a retiré son pantalon. Je n’ai même pas remarqué quand. Les accoudoirs m’indiquent que nous sommes sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. Je tâtonne pour trouver son visage. Nous sommes face à face. Il me laisse effleurer ses joues puis prend mes mains pour les placer sur ses épaules. Je me laisse faire. Ma respiration perd en fluidité. C’est difficile de garder les yeux fermés. Il me caresse les bras du bout des doigts. Partout où ils passent, une chair de poule se forme. Et bientôt ils s’attaquent à mes flancs. Un frisson me prend de la tête aux pieds. Son contact se fait alors plus franc, il attrape mes hanches pour les inciter à se relever. Sa bouche trouve ainsi mon torse, et je m’accroche à ses épaules pour maintenir la position. Ses baisers sont doux, ses lèvres se sont réchauffées. Je les sens moelleuses contre ma peau. C’est agréable. Bientôt, elles emprisonnent un de mes tétons. Je gémis alors qu’elles l’aspirent. Mmmh. Je sens cette petite faiblesse que j’aime tant parcourir mes jambes. Le contact se change subitement en morsure désinvolte. 

— Aaaah put- !

Je me reprends, mes doigts s’enfoncent dans sa peau pour contenir mon exclamation mais c’est trop tard. 

— Où est passé ta politesse Galahad ? me réprimande-t-il. 

— Pardon.

Ma tête commence à se vider entièrement. C’est grisant. J’aime cet état où je n’ai à me soucier de rien. Seulement obéir et profiter des sensations qui me sont offertes. Lorsqu’une de ses mains s’aventurent sur mon sexe, je ne peux retenir des soupirs sonores. Merde j’aime tellement ça. Mes hanches bougent d’elles même pour accélérer le rythme qui est si lent, si frustrant. Je veux plus. Plus, plus, plus. Mon souffle est saccadé, mes soupirs se muent en gémissements mais Min-jae me stoppe d’un doigt pressé contre mes lèvres. 

— Shhh mon cœur, je ne veux pas t’entendre. 

J’obtempère mais ne résiste pas à attraper son doigt délicatement entre mes dents pour le sucer lentement. J’aime le goût de sa peau. Il est difficile à décrire, légèrement amer avec comme une pointe d’agrumes. C’est frais, c’est bon, c’est sa peau, j’en veux davantage. Je veux l’embrasser partout. Je ne peux pas le voir mais je sais que ça lui fait de l’effet. Sa main est restée quelques secondes immobile et lorsqu’il s’en rend compte, il libère son doigt et reprend subitement un rythme plus soutenu. Ca me procure une décharge dans la colonne vertébrale, je retiens à grand peine un cri. Je le contiens tant bien que mal en me mordant la lèvre. De petites larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux mais Min Jae ne semble pas décidé à arrêter ses vas et vient. Mes ongles s’enfoncent dans sa peau en une tentative pour refréner le plaisir. Ma respiration devient chaotique. Je n’ose pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de laisser échapper des bruits interdits, du coup je ne peux respirer que par le nez et c’est pas forcément évident dans ces conditions. A mon grand soulagement, Min Jae me laisse un peu de répit. Je halète. Il retire sa main et je l’entends attraper quelque chose. Un petit « ploc » familier retentit et je devine qu’il s’agit du lubrifiant. Il pense vraiment à tout quand il s’agit de cul. Un petit sourire éclaire mon visage alors que j’anticipe ce qui va suivre. 

— Cambre toi un peu, indique-t-il en me tapotant. 

Ce que je fais sans broncher. Après un temps, je sens le liquide froid glisser entre mes fesses rapidement suivit d’un doigt qui s’introduit sans difficulté. Je souffle pour ne pas gémir. Pourtant Min Jae sait exactement où appuyer pour me faire vriller. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule et mords dedans alors qu’il rentre un deuxième doigt. Merde… Je ne vais jamais réussir à me retenir plus longtemps. C’est si bon. Il trace de petits cercles qui me font trembler. Des éclairs de lumière blanche passent sur mes paupières chaque fois qu’il s’approche d’un point particulièrement névralgique. La sensation est grisante mais trop brève. La chaleur de Min Jae me quitte et je ne peux retenir un hoquet de déception. Pourquoi il arrête ? Il doit deviner mon désappointement car je l’entends sourire. 

— Ce que tu es impatient mon amour. 

Je ne peux pas le nier. Et de toute façon je ne peux rien dire. Mais j’ai d’autres cartes en main. Et c’est ainsi qu’une des miennes glisse le long du torse de Min Jae pour le caresser et s’arrête sur l’élastique de son boxer. Elle s’apprête à se glisser à l’intérieur quand il souffle à mon oreille. 

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai prévu pour le moment. 

En même temps, je sens de nouveau quelque chose se glisser doucement en moi. Mais cette fois ce ne sont pas ses doigts. Le contact est différent, la matière est un peu froide mais se réchauffe rapidement à mon contact. A la forme, je reconnais un de mes jouets préférés. Un petit plug noir dont la courbure s’accorde un peu trop bien avec ma morphologie qui a, en plus, la capacité d’être connecté. Je tremble d’impatience. Malgré moi, mon bassin entame de petits mouvements pour mieux sentir l’objet qui m’envoi de délicieuses petites décharges dans le bas du dos. Je grogne de contentement. 

— Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. 

D’abord, je ne vois pas grand-chose. Je ne suis plus habitué à la lumière et la pièce me semble aveuglante. Mais bientôt, ma vision se fait plus nette et j’aperçois le visage radieux de Min Jae qui aborde un sourire extrêmement fier. Ses cheveux sont un peu en bataille. Ca lui donne un charme incroyable.

— Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire maintenant mon cœur. 

Mes sourcils se froncent légèrement et je secoue la tête pour indiquer que je ne vois pas ce qu’il entend par là. Je n’en ai vraiment aucune idée. Ca ne sera d’ailleurs pas la première fois que sa créativité me prend au dépourvu. 

— Le lit ! s’exclame-t-il joyeusement. Tu peux finir de faire le lit. 

Mes yeux s’écarquillent. Quoi ?! Et lorsque je constate que son visage demeure incroyablement sérieux, souriant mais sérieux, je comprends. Une bouffée de chaleur fait rougir mes joues. Doucement, je me mets debout et lui tourne le dos pour me diriger vers le lit. Je l’entends s’avachir dans le fauteuil pour profiter. 

Je n’ai même pas encore atteint ma destination qu’une vibration me surprend. Un gémissement m’échappe et mon corps se tend pour essayer de maitriser la sensation. 

— C’est bon mon amour, tu peux laisser sortir ta voix maintenant, m’annonce Min Jae. 

Il ne faudra pas me le dire deux fois. En quelques pas je suis au niveau du lit. J’en oublie que c’était un canapé initialement. Mes mains tremblent en saisissant la housse. Je dois m’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à placer le dernier coin. A chaque fois, Min Jae s’amuse à lancer une nouvelle vibration. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il s’en donne à cœur joie pour varier les intensités et le rythme. J’ai un mal fou à me concentrer. Merde. Mes jambes me lâchent. Je termine à genoux devant le lit, les mains crispées sur le tissu bleu. Je laisse échapper un chapelet de gémissements dans le matelas. C’est si bon et à la fois si frustrant. Je profite de quelques secondes de répit pour en finir enfin avec cet infernal coin. Un soupir de soulagement m’échappe. 

Bon. Plus que la housse de couette. Là tout de suite, au sol avec des jambes qui ne semblent plus capables de me soutenir, j’avoue que j’ai du mal à savoir comment je vais me débrouiller. Mais il en faut plus pour m’arrêter. Je suis remonté sur des patins alors que tout le monde me disait que c’était terminé ce n’est pas un plug qui va m’empêcher d’arriver à mes fins. Dans un élan de fierté, je me relève pour attraper la couette. Je vais lui faire le lit moi il va voir. Ca va être le lit le mieux fait qu’il n’aura jamais vu. Evidemment, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Une vague de vibrations me plonge la tête la première dans la couette. Aaaah. Putain de merde. Je… Je… Les corps perclus de frisson, je tourne légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Min Jae qui se délecte de la scène. Je croise son regard. 

— Tu es magnifique mon cœur. 

J’enfouis mon visage sous mon bras. Il est gênant à me regarder comme ça. Et à la fois je ne peux pas nier que j’adore ça. J’aime qu’il me dévore des yeux. J’aime sentir qu’il me dévisage. Le mélange d’embarras et d’excitation est enivrant. Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et commence à gémir en le regardant. Je me mords la lèvre. Et je commence à me caresser en oubliant complètement ma mission. Clairement, j’ai envie de le faire craquer. Qu’il se lève et qu’il vienne faire ce qu’il veut de moi. Il est trop loin. Je veux le sentir contre ma peau. Je veux qu’il me touche. Mes pensées sont furieusement indécentes. 

Il me sourit. 

Puis se lève. 

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Tout mon corps anticipe la suite. Je suis figé. Terriblement excité. Une fois à ma hauteur, il balance la couette par terre.

— Laissons tomber cette couette. Je crois que t’as déjà besoin de rapprendre à obéir. 

La voilà. Encore plus intense. La voix autoritaire de mon amoureux. Rien que de l’entendre, je tremble. Mes poils se hérissent dans ma nuque. Et ma vue se trouble de désir alors qu’il me tire par les cheveux pour placer mon visage au niveau de son entrejambe. 

— Suce moi. 

Machinalement, mes mains trouvent le chemin de ses hanches pour m’y accrocher. A travers le tissu, j’embrasse son érection. J’aime constater l’effet que je lui fais. C’est exaltant. Il se fait impatient, je le sens à sa poigne. J’abaisse alors suffisamment son boxer pour pouvoir attraper son sexe entre mes mains. Il est gonflé. J’en embrasse le bout avec plaisir. Puis, le titille de la pointe de la langue. Je lève le regard pour trouver celui de Min Jae. Ses prunelles sont sombres, profondes. Je pourrais me perdre dedans, plonger à corps perdu dans la tempête interne qui s’y cache. Il a l’air calme comme ça, mais je suis sûr que son pouls est aussi rapide que le mien. Alors qu’il m’appuie sur la tête pour que je le prenne en bouche, j’attrape sa fesse d’une main et y plante mes ongles. Un soupire rauque lui échappe. Il résonne dans mes oreilles et me procure une satisfaction puissante. J’accède à sa commande et ouvre les lèvres pour l’aspirer à l’intérieur. De ma main libre j’entame des allers-retours d’abord lents puis plus énergiques. Sa main se crispe dans mes cheveux blonds. Sa respiration est moins fluide. Je continue. Je m’applique, je veux lui faire perdre son flegme apparent. Je veux qu’il dévoile l’agitation qui l’anime. Aussi, une incroyable fierté me prend lorsqu’il me tire pour me jeter sur le lit sans la moindre délicatesse. 

Oui ! Oui, oui, oui. Pousse-moi, serre moi, malmène moi, je suis tout à toi. 

Sur le dos, je le dévisage. Il est terriblement sensuel. Je ne me lasserai jamais de l’avoir près de moi. De l’avoir pour moi. Quelques secondes qui me semblent une éternité il se désintéresse de moi pour ramasser son pantalon. D’un coup sec, il dégage la ceinture des passants dans lesquels elle était glissée et ses prunelles flamboyantes plongées dans les miennes, il s’approche. Je frissonne d’anticipation. Et les vibrations continuent. Mes pensées s’emmêlent. Ma respiration se saccade. Seule sa voix compte. 

— Tends les bras, m’ordonne-t-il. 

Je le fais. Je ferai tout ce qu’il veut s’il continue à me faire sentir comme ça. S’il me donne plus de plaisir. Encore, plus, mes jambes s’agitent pour tenter de maitriser les sensations qui m’assaillent mais c’est peine perdue. Le simple contact du cuir sur mes poignets m’électrise. Je gémis alors que Min Jae les entoure et serre la boucle d’un coup sec. La pression est tellement excitante. Ma peau me brûle. C’est si bon, incroyablement bon. 

— Retourne toi.

Avec difficulté, je roule sur le côté pour me retrouver sur le ventre. J’essaye de me mettre à quatre pattes mais mes jambes me lâchent lamentablement. Elles n’ont plus de force. Je n’ai plus de force. Je ne peux que gémir dans les draps. Les larmes aux yeux, le corps secoué d’un plaisir presque trop fort pour ce qu’il peut endurer.

Une claque vive sur ma fesse m’arrache un petit cri. Une autre tombe, puis encore une autre. Je sens ma peau rougir sous les coups. Mes pensées ne sont plus qu’un amas de vulgarités emmêlées dans un filet de jurons. Je suis à deux doigts d’oublier mon prénom mais jamais je n’oublierai le sien. 

— M-min Jae…, je gémis. 

Mon souffle est court, les mots sortent difficilement. Je ne sais même plus comment les formuler. Et c’est à grand peine que je parviens à murmurer.

— J-j-je…. J-je vais…

Le reste de ma phrase meurt au seuil de mes lèvres. Je suis incapable de plus. Mais il a très bien compris. Car il soulève mon bassin pour le coller au sien. Glisse sa main entre mes jambes et enserre mon sexe pour m’empêcher d’accéder à la jouissance. Je gémis de frustration. Il va vraiment me faire perdre la tête. Je rassemble le peu d’esprit qu’il me reste pour articuler. 

— J-je t’en prie Min Jae, l-laisse-moi...

Son torse se colle à mon dos. Je sens son souffle brulant dans ma nuque. Ses doigts écartent mes cheveux avec tendresse et l’effleure doucement. Puis, plante ses dents dans ma chair. 

— Tu jouiras quand je te le dirai. 

Un râle rauque m’échappe. Je suis à mille lieues de m’inquiéter pour la marque que ça va laisser. Tout ce qui m’importe c’est cette sensation cuisante et sa langue qui parcoure la zone endolorie. C’est tellement bon que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Les émotions sont si intenses que j’ai l’impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine. Je le déteste si fort de m’empêcher de venir et à la fois je l’aime tant pour ça. Son sexe se glisse entre mes cuisses et frotte contre le mien. Je n’ai plus une once d’énergie, aussi il est obligé de maintenir mes hanches contre les siennes. Ses va-et-vient sont lents mais puissants. J’ai l’impression que mes sens vont exploser… 

*

Soudain, j’entends des petits coups contre la porte. Je me fige. Je sens que Min Jae aussi. Est-ce que j’ai rêvé ? Aucun de nous deux ne bouge. Les coups reprennent. 

— On est un peu occupés là ! Lance Min Jae, visiblement énervé. 

Une voix mal assurée traverse la porte, je reconnais celle de Romane. 

— Je… Je suis désolée j’avais besoin de parler à Galahad. Enfin.. J’ai, j’ai besoin d’aide. Ou toi Min-Jae… Il y a une araignée dans ma chambre. Je supporte pas les araignées. Elle est énorme. Je sais pas quoi faire. 

Mon excitation retombe comme un soufflé devant son inquiétude. Elle n’a vraiment pas l’air bien. Et connaissant Romane, elle serait jamais venue nous déranger si elle avait trouvé d’autres alternatives. Je bouge pour pouvoir regarder Min Jae. 

— Serpent, j’articule pour le faire sortir de ses pensées assassines. 

Il se reconnecte à la réalité et hoche la tête pour signifier qu’il a compris. Je tends les bras pour qu’il me détache et il s’y atèle avec maladresse. 

— Euh…, hésite Romane de l’autre côté de la porte. 

— J’arrive, je lance à son adresse. Donne-moi juste deux minutes. 

— D’accord. 

Enfin libre, je grimace. Mes poignets sont rougis et ça ne va pas s’effacer de sitôt. Et puis les vibrations qui ne s’arrêtent pas commencer à me faire perdre patience. 

— Tu peux éteindre ce truc ? Je demande à Min Jae alors que je retire le plug.

— Ah oui, bien sûr, marmonne-t-il en attrapant son portable qui, bien sûr, lui échappe des mains. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette scène est surréaliste. Min Jae et moi interrompus par Romane dans une cabane au fond d’un jardin alors que cela ne nous est jamais arrivé quand nous cohabitions. Du grand n’importe quoi.

Il finit par arrêter l’engin, à mon grand soulagement. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés, il est contrarié. Je lui tapote l’épaule avant de me lever pour me rhabiller rapidement. Je prends ce que j’attrape en premier. Un boxer, un pantalon, un haut et un pull à Min-Jae, trop grand évidemment. Ma peau est encore furieusement sensible, c’est désagréable de mettre des vêtements. Et je me sens encore un peu dans le flou. Malgré tout, je me dirige vers la porte que je remercie cent fois de pouvoir fermer à clés et jette un coup d’œil dans la pièce pour vérifier que Min Jae est décent et qu’aucune preuve de nos frasques n’est visible. Puis, j’ouvre.

Romane me jette un regard contrit avant de se concentrer sur le sol. 

— Je suis désolée… murmure-t-elle. 

A ses joues rouges et son air embêté, il n’y a plus de doutes possibles quant au fait qu’elle nous a entendus. C’est vraiment gênant. On a déjà pu parler de sexe ensemble, mais se faire surprendre, même auditivement parlant c’est tout autre chose. J’espère au moins qu’elle n’a pas été jusqu’à entendre notre jouet. Min Jae et ses idées ! Je le maudis intérieurement et hausse les épaules. 

— T’as pas fait exprès. 

— Non mais… 

Je la coupe.

— Oublions ce qui vient de se produire. 

Un petit sourire éclaire ses traits. 

— Vendu ! 

On traverse le jardin en silence. Il est plongé dans la pénombre. Seule une petite lampe automatique s’enclenche pour nous permettre de ne pas trébucher sur un pot de fleur. Sen a dit tout à l’heure qu’il était joli, moi je trouve qu’il aurait pu être mieux entretenu. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Romane s’agite. 

— Bon par contre me déteste pas, les autres ont pas voulu m’aider, chuchote-t-elle 

Mes sourcils se froncent, je ne comprends pas ce qu’elle veut dire, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Une désagréable sensation de froid se loge dans ma poitrine. Une fois mes chaussures enlevées, j’avance vers sa chambre pour y trouver Jade qui nous attendait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres mais aussi Gwen, Léo et Prudence assis dans un coin de la pièce. Ils ont un air goguenard, exceptée Prudence qui a l’air mi-figue mi-raisin et ne semble pas trop savoir quelle attitude adopter. A mon grand soulagement, Harry n’est pas là. J’imagine que Sen dort toujours. Gwen adresse un regard réprobateur à Léo.

— Je t’avais dit qu’tu faisais trop de bruit et qu’il allait nous remarquer direct ! 

— C’est toi qui dis ça ? S’exclame-t-il scandalisé. Tu rigoles super fort depuis tout à l’heure. 

— En tout cas on avait raison, vu l’état de ses cheveux, ils étaient clairement en train de s’amuser. Statue Gwen d’un air satisfait. Mais Jade doit être déçue, il est complètement rhabillé. 

— Je ne parlerai qu’en présence de mon avocat, réplique la concernée ce qui déclenche un rire relativement général. 

Instinctivement, je lisse mes cheveux puis reste planté un moment sans rien dire. Soudain, la sensation froide se mue en quelque chose de plus tumultueux, une vague de colère commence à s’agiter en moi. Le sentiment qu’on se fout de ma gueule me prend à la gorge et j’ai envie de leur hurler dessus. Je serre les dents. Je dois rester calme. Il faut que je reste calme. Je dois éviter les faux-pas. 

— Elle est où cette araignée ? je demande à Romane avec un regard noir. 

Elle est mal à l’aise, je le remarque facilement mais à ce moment je m’en moque. Après tout, elle a bien été capable de nous déranger, elle peut bien supporter ça. 

— Là. 

Elle pointe un endroit de la pièce, sur le papier peint beige avec des motifs vieillots. J’aperçois effectivement une grosse araignée. Avec des pattes épaisses qui ne me rendent pas spécialement confiant. 

— Et bien sûr, aucun de vous ne pouvait s’en débarrasser ? J’interroge. 

— Ah on aurait pu mais ça aurait été moins drôle, pouffe Gwen. 

Elle m’énerve à rigoler comme une idiote. Je serre les poings. Je commence à en avoir ras le bol qu’on se foute de ma gueule. Peut-être que le fait qu’on m’ait coupé dans mon élan joue dans mon énervement mais je ne m’en rends pas compte. Tout ce qui me vient en tête c’est que je suis la pièce rapportée. Et que c’est toujours pareil. Oui je suis le copain de Min Jae et quand je suis là Harry est énervé et ça pourri l’ambiance. Et oui c’est facile de se foutre de ma gueule parce que je suis le petit bourge catho de droite où je ne sais quel autre qualificatif. Mais, merde ! S’ils ne veulent pas que je sois présent, ils n’ont qu’à le dire. Je me ferai un plaisir de rester chez moi. Evidemment, je craque. 

— Ah oui c’est sûr que c’est TELLEMENT drôle de se foutre de ma gueule. C’est vrai que j’ai pas suffisamment d’Harry, il faut que vous vous y mettiez aussi. Mais allez-y. Allez-y ! Alors ça quand y’a besoin de ma voiture y’a du monde mais alors quand faut me respecter y’a plus personne. Vous savez quoi, j’en ai ras le cul de ces conneries ! Si vous voulez pas me voir, dites le une bonne fois pour toute que ça soit clair. 

Ma réplique jette un froid mais je m’en tape. Je fais volte-face pour quitter la pièce, évidemment, c’est le moment que choisi Min-Jae pour nous rejoindre.

— Bah qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? 

— On a entendu Romane hurler alors on est descendus voir ce qui se passait, commence à expliquer Léo qui n’en mène pas large. 

Je le coupe. J’ai pas le temps pour un récit détaillé. 

— Et puis tes potes ont trouvé ça hilarant de nous couper pendant qu’on baisait et pouvoir se foutre de notre gueule. Hi-la-rant, vraiment.

Ma voix est froide, trop aigue. Je déteste m’entendre dans ces moments-là. Min-Jae me regarde d’un air inquiet mais n’a pas le temps de répondre, c’est Jade qui prend la parole. 

— Galahad… Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait en colère. On a fait ça pour rire, entre amis. On voulait pas te blesser, vraiment. On est comme ça entre nous. 

Elle se transfert dans son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de moi. Je commence à me sentir bête maintenant que la colère retombe aussi vite qu’elle est arrivée. C’est irritant, Jade a ce truc dans l’intonation qui a le don de m’apaiser. 

— C’est la dynamique de groupe, on se taquine, on s’emmerde, mais c’est avec bienveillance. Je pense que personne n’a voulu te faire du mal. C’était aussi une manière de t’inclure dans la bande, de plaisanter avec toi. Mais ça devait être avec toi, pas contre toi. 

Romane, très silencieuse depuis le début, s’approche à son tour. 

— Je suis désolée. Vraiment. 

Elle a l’air sincère, et maintenant je suis plus calme, je l’imagine effectivement mal avoir des arrière-pensées. Elle a dû se retrouver embarquée là-dedans et ne pas réaliser l’impact que ça pourrait avoir. 

— Je pense qu’on l’est tous, déclare Gwen. 

Prudence et Léo acquiesce vivement. Ils ont tous l’air gênés. Je regarde mes pieds. Je sais pas quoi dire. A les voir tous s’excuser comme ça, j’ai l’impression d’être parti en vrille pour rien. Je me sens ridicule. 

— Bon, je pense que ça mérite bien un câlin collectif. Suggère Min-Jae. Tu es d’accord mon cœur ? 

Je lui jette un regard surpris. Un quoi ? Il me sourit doucement. 

— Ca fait du bien, généralement, continue-t-il. Ca te dit ? 

— J’sais pas trop… je marmonne. 

— Un de moi alors ? propose-t-il. 

J’hausse les épaules. 

— Ok. 

Il se place dans mon dos et me serre contre lui. Je dois bien avouer que le partage de chaleur me fait du bien. Je me détends petit à petit. Le tourbillon de pensées « ils te jugent », « tu te donnes en spectacle » et autres joyeusetés se calme un peu. Il m’embrasse le cou tendrement sans me lâcher. Et je sens Jade qui attrape ma main et prend la parole. 

— J’aime parler avec toi Galahad. 

— Oui, renchérit Prudence. Je pense que t’es une chouette personne. 

— Je confirme ! En plus tu fais des blagues de qualité, s’exclame Romane en faisant le signe « ok » avec les doigts. Je croise son regard et elle me fait un clin d’œil complice.

— Ca va, ca va, lui faites pas trop de compliments après il va prendre la grosse tête, râle Min-Jae pour le principe avant de rajouter. Par contre vous avez abusé franchement, je prenais grave mon pied.

— Ton pied ou Galahad ? demande Léo ce qui arrache un rire franc à Min Jae qui lève les bras comme pour lui indiquer que le mystère restera entier. Il a intérêt. 

— C’est vrai qu’on aurait pu récompenser le fait que vous étiez dans un lieu approprié, souligne Jade. 

Eclat de rire général. C’est bien beau les blagues et les excuses mais je récupérerai pas mon orgasme pour autant. Mais dans l’ambiance joviale, ma moue se mue en sourire malgré moi. Je veux bien admettre que ce weekend à la campagne ne va peut-être pas être si catastrophique.


End file.
